Bully
by songs4mylove
Summary: Sam and Dean both have been bullied their whole lives but they've finally had enough and through it all they become closer. Bully By: Shinedown Not related and no bata. Set in highschool


**A/N Bully by: Shinedown sung in the background**

Sixteen year old Sam Powel got out of his car and made his way inside his house. He was heading up to his room when he heard his father calling his name. He pulled his hat father down his head and made his way into the living room. "Hey dad."

Bobby Powel looked up from the TV at his son. "Are you alright Sammy?"

Sam kept his head down. "Yeah I'm just tired."

Bobby got up and walked over to his son. He reached out and pulled the hat off his head. "Damn it." He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of pees out the freezer. When he got back Sam was still standing there. "Here put this on it."

Sam took the bag from his father and put it on his face. "I'm really okay dad."

Bobby shook his head. "Sam this is the third time you came home with a black eye."

Sam removed the bag "I'm sorry." He said looking down.

"It's not your fault." Bobby said.

"What do you think mom will say?" Sam asked.

"Don't worry about that." Bobby grabbed Sam's hand with the bag still in his hands and put it back on his eye. "Go get cleaned up and dinner will be ready soon."

Sam nodded "Yes sir."

**It's 8 AM, this hell I'm in**  
**Seems I've crossed a line again**  
**For being nothing more than who I am**  
**So break my bones and throw your stones**  
**We all know that life ain't fair **  
**But there's more of us we're everywhere**

**We don't have to take this back against the wall**  
**We don't have to take this we can end it all**

Seventeen year old Dean Young just got home from school and he was in his room when there was a knock at his door. "It's open!"

John young came into his son's room. "Hey Dean I'm going to stay late after work to catch up. I was just letting you know since my phone is off."

Dean nodded "Cool" he looked down.

"What is it?" John asked.

Dean sighed "This guy at school got jumped."

"Do you know him?" John asked.

Dean shook his head "Not really I mean we have some classes together but that's it."

John smiled "You like him don't you?"

Dean's head shot up. "What…no I mean."

John chuckled "its okay Dean." He looked at his watch. "I have to go just don't stay up late because you have school tomorrow."

Dean nodded "Yeah I know dad."

"Alright" John left his sons room.

When he was gone John closed his book. His dad was right, he did have feelings for Sam and he felt bad for him. For the past few months Sam has been through hell and all he did was watch and that made him feel guilty.

**All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully**  
**Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely**  
**Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me**  
**No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully**

Early the next morning

Sam got up and made his way downstairs. His parents were already gone so he was alone. After eating two bowls of cereal he showered and got ready for school.

Sitting in the school parking lot Sam spotted the group of guys that jumped him standing near the entrance. He waited for them to leave then he went inside. The halls were beginning to clear as he made his way to his locker. As he was getting his books out his locker he was pushed into them from behind and fell on the ground along with his books.

"What's going on freak?" A guy named Jake said.

Sam looked down "Please don't."

Jake kicked him in the leg. "Don't what?"

"Just leave me alone." Sam said quietly.

Jake laughed and spotted Dean nearing them. "Later sissy." He said walking off.

**Think it through you can't undo**  
**Whenever I see black and blue I feel the past, I share the bruise**  
**With everyone who's come and gone**  
**My head is clear my voice is strong, now I'm right here to right the wrong**

**We don't have to take this back against the wall**

**We don't have to take this we can end it all**

"Why do you let them treat you like that?" Dean asked kneeling down in front of him.

Sam looked up at Sam "None of your business."

Dean sighed "Here let me help you."

"I don't need your help!" Sam shrieked.

Dean just stared at him. "You can trust me Sam I won't hurt you."

Sam chuckled "The last time I trusted someone I ended up getting outed in front of the whole school. So what makes you think that I'm going to trust you?"

Dean looked down "Because I know what its like."

"How could you possibility know how I feel?" Sam snapped.

"Because the same thing happened to me at my old school." Dean sat on the ground against the lockers. "I moved here because it was hell for me at my last school." He looked over at Sam. "I'm not like other guys Sam."

Sam smiled and looked at Dean "What are you trying to say Dean, that you have a crush on me?" Sam's smile faded when Dean looked down. "Well I've learned my lesson and I won't give my heart out again for someone to throw it away."

"I won't let anything happen to it." Dean said.

Sam looked deep into his eyes and saw how serious he was. "We're going to be late for class." He started to get up but Dean grabbed his arm. "What?"

"What do I have to do to prove it to you?" Dean asked. Sam just stared at him so he let go. "I'm not giving up Sammy."

Sam just smiled and walked off with his books.

**All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully**  
**Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely**  
**Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me**  
**No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully**

**It's 8 AM, the hell I'm in**  
**Your voice is strong, now right the wrong**

Sam was walking to his car after school when Dean ran up behind him.

"Hey Sammy." Dean said.

Sam smiled "You just won't give up will you?"

Dean chuckled "Sorry." He was about to say something else but the look on Sam's face made him stop. "What is it?"

"My car." Sam said.

Dean looked in front of them and saw Sam's car completely trashed. "Oh my god." He turned around and saw the same group of guys looking at them and laughing. 'I'll deal with this."

Sam turned around and saw them. "Dean don't worry about it."

"No!" Dean said "I'm not going to let these asshats get away with this. I've been bullied all my life and I've never stuck up for myself or anyone but I'm going too stick up for you because I'm tired of this." He walked off and Sam followed.

"Hey what the hell is your problem?" Dean yelled.

Jake stepped up. "Who do you think you're talking to?"

Dean stepped up too. "I'm talking to you. If you mess with him again I'm going to kick your ass." He pushed Jake.

Jake reacted and his fist connected with Dean's face. "Damn it that hurt." Jake cried out.

Sam went over to Dean "Are you ok?"

"Awe looks like Sammy here isn't the only fag here." Jake said laughing.

Sam's eyes went red and before he knew it he was on top of Jake hitting the hell out of him. He was then dragged off by two other guys and they started to kick and stomp on him. Dean got up when he saw that and jumped on one of the guys. He kneaded him in the balls and grabbed the other one by the shirt. Pulling him up he hits him in the face. Dean was then pulled back by another guy. No matter how much they fought back more people jumped on them. This kid named Perry suddenly jumped in. Perry was some one Jake and his crew picked on a lot and before they knew it a group of kids jumped in, all heading for Jake and his crew. They fought and fought until they heard sirens and everyone scattered. Sam and Dean hopped in Sam's car and drove off. They pulled over in a store parking lot trying to catch their breath.

Dean looked over at Sam who was bleeding from the nose and mouth. "Are you okay?"

Sam smiled ignoring the pain. "You look worse than me."

Dean chuckled "That was insane."

"I know" Sam said.

Dean got out of the car and started getting the TP off. "I don't think we can get this spray paint off without scrubbing it."

Sam got out and walked over to where Dean was. "I still can't believe you did that for me."

Dean shrugged "I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Sam smiled and walked closer to Dean. Without hesitation he kissed him on the lips. "Thank you."

Dean smiled "So does that mean you're going to give me a chance?"

Sam shrugged "We'll see."

**All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully**  
**Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely**  
**Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me**  
**No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully**

Sam pulled up in his driveway and looked over at Dean. "You don't have to help me."

Dean unbuckled his seatbelt "I know but I want too."

They got out the car and started cleaning Sam's car. Sam's dad soon pulled up and Sam headed over to his truck when he saw him get out of the car.

"Sammy are you alright. I heard that a huge fight broke out at your school." Bobby said walking up to Sam.

Sam smiled "Dad I'm alright."

Bobby took Sam's face in his hands. "What happened?"

Sam pulled away. "Dad you're embarrassing me."

Bobby looked behind Sam and saw a bruised up kid with a rag in his hands. Bobby smiled "I'm proud of you Sam."

"What?" Sam said. "You're not mad?"

Bobby shook his head. "No, I'm proud of you because you finally fought back. Now that I know you're okay I'll let you get back to your boyfriend."

Sam blushed. "Dad he's not my boyfriend." Sam said looking down. His father left and Sam went over to Dean who was just hanging up his phone. "Is everything alright?"

Dean nodded "Yeah my dad was just worried about me."

Sam nodded "Did you mean what you said before about not being like the others?"

Dean nodded "Yeah I did and I won't hurt you."

Sam walked up to Dean and kissed him. "Then I guess it wouldn't hurt to give you a shot."

Dean smiled "And for some reason I have this feeling that Jake and his buddies won't be a problem anymore."

Sam just laughed.

**All you'll ever be is a faded memory of a bully****  
****Make another joke while they hang another rope so lonely**  
**Push them to the dirt till the words don't hurt can you hear me**  
**No one's gonna cry on the very day you die you're a bully**  
**We don't have to take this back against the wall**  
**We don't have to take this we can end it all (x4)**

**END**

**A/N please leave a review. **


End file.
